The Life of Amy Rose
by Lucy the Hedgehog
Summary: A fic mainly involved around Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog who stops at nothing to win Sonic's heart. How will she do it? Join Amy and other Sonic characters in: The Life of Amy Rose. Please R&R. Suggestions and ideas are welcome.


The Life of Amy Rose

**Salutations all and I am psyched to make this fic. This story will have a bit of everything, from friendships to hints of romance and from a general plot to maybe a bit of a humorous plot or depending how funny this fic will either get or not. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The usual

Amy Rose was sleeping in her pink bedroom with pictures of Sonic all over the place. The sun was shining and Amy (who was hugging a life size Sonic plushie) slowly started to wake up.

"Mm, oh good morning my Sonikku…" Amy muttered still half asleep, thinking that she was actually sleeping with the blue blur himself. Once she rubbed her eyes a bit, she saw that the Sonic plushie was in her bed. (Very much to her disappointment)

"Oh, I actually wish Sonic was here with me." Amy thought. She hasn't seen Sonic since… well, the other night when they were at a restaurant eating with him and some of their other friends too. Tails and Cream came, as well as Rouge and Knuckles, who invited them all in the first place. Rouge and Knuckles were dating but their dates sometimes ended fine… some ended up with them fighting until they arrived back into Rouge's place, which mostly annoyed Amy but why say anything?

Amy always left after she had her meal and said her goodbyes and sometimes walked home with either Sonic or Cream, or sometimes, just by herself. Unfortunately, the same night that Amy walked home alone, she arrived home wet. Looks like somebody always forgets to carry at least a small umbrella, now doesn't she?

Once Amy got home, she got out of her wet clothes and quickly got into her dry pajamas. Then, she always began to ponder "Does Sonic love her?"

This same question has always been on her mind ever since she first was rescued by Sonic when Metal Sonic kidnapped her. Sonic had to go through so much to rescue Amy when they were younger, but Amy fell in love with Sonic ever since that happened. Sonic was always on her mind and she constantly asks herself if Sonic cares for her the same way.

That's what gets Amy frustrated at times. There WERE times Amy wore fancy dresses, hoping to win Sonic's heart. Unfortunately, it doesn't happen that way. It's always the same. Sonic gets speechless but he cares for her, in a friendly way of course. When this happens, Amy also asks herself another question, which is "What if Sonic doesn't love me?"

If that would be the case, she would have given up a long time ago but Sonic always rescues her when she is in need. That is why Amy always has her hopes up. But she shouldn't hold her hopes up too much. Sonic might love someone else but she doesn't know anybody that could steal "her Sonic."

Ever since Amy met Blaze, she always thought that Blaze would be in love with him but Blaze told Amy many times that she doesn't like Sonic "that" way. Amy finally was convinced when Blaze told her that… but it was not for long since Sonic visited Blaze ever since she moved into the city. He even helped Blaze decorate the house and spent more than three hours a day for the first few days. What Amy didn't know is that even Tails came over to Blaze's house a few times to help with the security system that Blaze wanted in her house. Also, Blaze wasn't moving in there alone. Silver also lived in that apartment and helped with the house when Sonic and Tails told him to do as so.

The thought of Sonic being at Blaze's house always bothered her so much. In fact, it bothered her enough to whack Blaze and not be her friend, but Amy and Blaze were good friends, but if Amy had to pick a best friend, she would have to pick Rouge, since they both have gotten along better by doing a lot of shopping. Heck, even Rouge offered to give Amy any advice on whatever she needed. Now that she completely thought about it, Amy just headed to the kitchen and started to make some waffles. Then, she walked over to her phone and called Rouge.

"Hello?" A very tired Rouge replied on the line

"Hello, Rouge? It's Amy. Listen, I needed a favor." Amy replied.

"Hun, can't this wait until later? It's like 7 in the morning an if you don't mind, I need my beauty sleep." Rouge answered

"Oh, sure. Sorry for disturbing you." Amy apologized

"It's alright, hun. Now, I'm going back to sleep so bye."

Amy hung up and went to check on her breakfast, only to find burned and crispy waffles. Amy just sighed and threw the waffles away, also switching from her waffles to some cereal and yogurt with a fruit cocktail.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Ideas and suggestions are welcome, so R&R or send me a PM and I will try to update this fic and my other ones soon. ;)**

_~Lucy the Hedgehog_


End file.
